Talk:Darker than Black Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Poll Hi... Since poll takes too much place in the right, I'll create another poll template so we can put it to the left as well... Also I think it would be nice to create a menu for main characters with pictures like the one here. Also, what else do you think we can add to mainpage aside from the things mentioned here. ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 20:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Just asking Do you think that the countries of origin for the characters should be included in the character files? Pierrot Hmm.. I've never thought of it, but it may actually be useful. Plus extra information is never a bad thing in a wiki. Still... there are some characters whose origins is not clear, then again we wouldn't have to add it for all characters.. Bottom line is... Sure, why not... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Alright then, I'll get started on that. All of the other characters who aren't clear should be marked with N/A or Unknown. I was just wondering... I think you could make something about the manga's characters, I don't know all of them but a few, so if people who have the manga (or are reading it on any site) could help you could make some profiles for thos too. The manga has some interesting characters that you could try to find out about. :That is on the to-do-list, the templates are created, but so far, no chapter summaries. AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 08:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Thank you. Anno1404 22:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know who did that, but it wasn't a user from here...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 02:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Design I think this wiki need a redesign,take off this white and put it black or a very dark navy blue with white letters and a better background,like Tokyo at night from the first season.The wiki seems pretty dead in the talk and poll area so I don't know if I will get and answer. Thanks for reading this. :Hi there, it is pretty dead since the second season ended. I am thinking of coming back though, so when I do, I'll take your ideas into consideration. Thanks for the suggestions. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Question hi.. i only have one simple yet conplicated question that the producer's and directors have heard many of times. what was the point in startin Darker than Black if the season was or i should say the show was never goin to finsih and only leave many viewers with questions that were never goin to get answerd? i dought that i will personally get any feedback related to this but if any of the people that contributed to this show did have an anwer it that not only i would be very happy, but alot of other fans that put there time into apperciating the show would to. one thing i learned was never start something ur not goin to finish... sinserly; michelangelo why the show never finished. :Hey there. Although I would love to answer these questions, one thing you have to realize, is that this isn't an "official" Darker than Black page. This entire site, was created by fans, like you, who love the show. So, we can only answer questions about what the show has revealed, nothing beyond that. Sorry. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC)